princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuru Hoshino
Shizuru Hoshino (星野静流) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Labyrinth'. Appearance Astrum Shizuru is a human-race member in Astrum with long, lilac-purple hair and light blue eyes. Her hair is left hanging out with a white headband adorned with white ruffles hanging off the right-side. Her outfit consists of a mostly white, dress with a high-low style skirt and black ribbons/hemming adorning the outfit. She has detached arm armor sleeves Her weapon is a gold and white claymore with black lining and a single purple jewel on the handle Valentines Shizuru's hair is tied into a side pony-tail and is wearing a chef-like beret with mint green and chocolate brown adornments. Her outfit is reminiscent of a chef's uniform with white and mint-green colours but with a high-low style skirt and a large chocolate brown ribbon around her waist with mint green ruffles Her weapon is still her claymore sword, but she is also seen 'wielding' a whisk in her Union Burst Real Life In real life her hair is shorter and light-brown in colour, and light brown eyes. In her uniform, she is wearing a black sweater. In her casual attire, she is wearing a beige-pink sweater with 3/4 length sleeves and a loose, scarf-like collar. She is also wearing a black skirt and a pink handbag. Personality Shizuru is the typical big sister character for the most part, offering advice and caring for those around her. However, she is also very strict and can be almost cruel at times if the situation calls for it. She is well-meaning to those she considers family, but has difficulty communicating effectively with them often taking charge of a situation. Shizuru has a habit of getting caught up in memories of the past, often caught reminiscing over just about anything, often in relation to Yuuki. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Shizuru first appears alongside Rino after Makoto and Okto destroy the carriage Muimi was riding in. After directing Rino to attack everyone in the vicinity, the two kidnap Muimi to 'lock her up'. With the help of her master, she and Rino manage to escape. Initial Card Shizuru has just moved to Landsol and immediately gets lost, having an out-dated map. Coincidentally, she bumps into Yuuki who has unfortunately lost all memories of her. After finding her way off-screen, she works on handing out surveys and flyers, to her dismay, for Labyrinths crepe shop so that she can make some money to pay the bills. It isn't long, however, until Shizuru begins to doubt her role in Labyrinth. After an unknown period of time, Shizuru is out looking for somewhere to live, but is having trouble finding somewhere affordable. She attempts to convince Yuuki to move in with her since he too hasn't got his own apartment, but is unsuccessful. After being told by her master that she must avoid Yuuki, Shizuru begins to reminisce about her childhood as she watches some kids play 'Daruma-san' (A similar game to red light green light). With the help of Yuuki's suggestion, she ends up joining the game herself. Soon Shizuru manages to find somewhere affordable off-screen, and while out shopping bumps into Yuuki. Once again, she reminisces about her childhood and begins to get emotional. Thankfully, Yuuki cheers her up. Valentines Card Coming Soon Battle of Valentine Coming Soon Magical Girls We Are Misty & Purely Coming Soon Real Life While Yuuki's parents are away on a business trip, Shizuru is in charge of making sure he wakes up and gets ready for school. While waking him up one day though, he gets up a little too fast and accidentally headbutts Shizuru giving her a nosebleed. Afterwards, she happily makes him breakfast and fully takes on the role of being his big sister. In another memory, Shizuru goes shopping with Yuuki. While out they decide to replace a teacup that Yuuki had broken. She decides to let him pick a matching tea-cup set for her and him to share. Trivia * Coming Soon Quotes * "No matter what happens, your big sister is going to protect her little brother. I won't let anyone even lay a finger on you!" * "Your big sister became strong in order to protect her little brother. I'll be your shield, your sword, and your armor." * "I won't allow any boorish thug to come between me and my little brother! That would deserve far worse than just a spanking!" * "To bully my little brother -- even if the gods will it, even if the heavens overlook it, your big sister will not allow it!" — Category:Characters Category:Labyrinth Category:Human